


Confession

by Blink_Blue



Series: Synchronicity [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Infidelity, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Dennis would give anything to have back what he left behind.





	Confession

The light in the room is gleaming. It glitters off every surface in the room. Though it’s hard to say if it’s due to his level of intoxication or simply the high of being around Mac again. He feels so fucking giddy. His limbs are light as air and his toes are tingling. His head spins from the alcohol but his eyes are glued to the source of it all.  

They collapse onto the couch together, their laughter filling the room as they shake and gasp for breath. Dennis’ face is pressed into Mac’s shoulder. His hand is clasped around Mac’s arm as the other clutches a near empty bottle of whiskey. 

Just like old times. Basking in each other’s presence, like there's no one else in the world but them. It feels right, and he’s fucking missed this. 

“Mac… baby,” Dennis mutters as he struggles to sit upright. The other man doesn’t even flinch at the pet name. Mac’s eyes are hazy and unfocused. He grins dumbly as he pulls the bottle out from under Dennis’ arm and takes a swig of cheap whiskey. 

“Remember when you married Maureen after twelve hours of being with her?” Mac says with a drunken chuckle.

“Oh god,” Dennis groans at the memory. “What a mistake.”

“Fucking awful,” Mac agrees. “You kicked me out of my fucking apartment, you bastard.” But there’s no bite to his words and Dennis snorts in response.

“My bad, dude.” He says roughly. “My bad.”

“I can’t believe you kicked me out… it was such an asshole move,” Mac drawls.

Dennis blinks slowly. The whiskey sits warm in his belly. “Well… looks like you ended up with the place anyway,” he says slowly, before glancing up at the other man. 

There’s a flush on Mac’s cheeks. For a minute, neither of them speak. They don’t bring up the two years that Dennis was gone. They don’t talk about how Mac was left alone in the apartment that he re-furnished for the both of them. Things are different now. Neither of them can deny it.

Mac bites his lip and he looks so relaxed and beautiful and drunk that Dennis has to take a shuddering breath just to keep himself firmly planted in his seat. 

“The boys are back,” Mac teases, his voice low. It sends them into peals of laughter.

Dennis collapses back into the couch. Maybe he’s sitting closer to Mac than he has any right to. The entire length of their bodies touch. Arm to arm, thigh to thigh. And if Mac minds, he doesn’t say a single word about it. 

“The boys are back in town.”

“Damn right,” Mac mutters into the mouth of the bottle.

“I missed this-” Dennis starts to say, before cutting himself off. This is dangerous territory he’s falling into. 

“Hm?”

“I miss this,” Dennis confesses softly, turning to look at the other man.

“What?” Mac laughs drunkenly.

“You know,” Dennis murmurs. “You and me.”

Mac blinks slowly as his hazy mind struggles to catch up. Dennis can see the moment Mac realizes the direction the conversation is heading in. 

“Dude, we’re still…” Mac shrugs lazily. “I mean, we’re still bros.”

“Not like we were before.” 

Mac shakes his head slowly. “I missed you, too.” He eventually says. “Dude, this is getting weird,” he slurs jokingly. “I’m about to fucking pass out.” Mac shoves the bottle of whiskey towards Dennis as he moves to get up. 

“Mac,” Dennis stills him with a hand on his arm. “Mac, Mac, Mac… wait.” Like always, Mac falls silent and calm under his touch. Some things don’t change. “Baby-” Dennis bites his tongue. He can’t do that anymore. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, not quite sure if he’s apologizing for the name or, far more likely, for walking out on them two years ago. 

He puts his hand back in his lap. 

“Dave’s gonna be over early tomorrow,” Mac says softly.

“Yeah,” Dennis nods solemnly. “You really like him?”

“Yeah. I do,” Mac replies sincerely.

“And what about me?” Dennis whispers.

Mac watches him silently with warm eyes. “What about you?” He asks.

“What about us?” Dennis clarifies.

“Dennis…” Mac shakes his head sadly. “There is no us.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Dennis whispers. “Of course there’s an us.”

Dennis reaches out again, wrapping a hand around Mac’s wrist. He slides his grip until he’s grasping Mac’s hand in his own. He leans closer as Mac’s gaze drops to their intertwined fingers. “Mac,” he murmurs softly. They’re mere inches apart. He reaches up his free hand to cup the other man’s face and the whiskey bottle crashes to the floor with a thud. Mac’s breathing gets a little quicker, Dennis notes. His eyes are glancing down at Dennis’ lips. There’s some mix of want and desire, fear and hesitation in his eyes. 

Dennis presses their lips together. It’s a gentle kiss that grows deeper when Mac moans against him. Dennis’ fingers bury themselves in soft hair. He shifts closer as Mac’s lips fall open to him. His tongue reaches out to taste him. It’s sweet and wet and there’s an overwhelming taste of whiskey-

Mac pulls away. “Wait, Dennis… this-this is a mistake.” He’s shaking his head, his hands press against Dennis’ chest.

Dennis pulls back, putting a few inches of space between them. He swallows the lump in his throat. He can still taste Mac on his lips. “Because of Dave?” He whispers hoarsely. He doesn’t really need an answer to his question.

“I’m sorry,” Mac chuckles nervously. “This… this is a bad idea, dude.” He rubs his hands over his eyes tiredly. “There’s a pretty good chance I might not remember this tomorrow, so let’s just… let’s just forget this happened.”

“Forget it?” Dennis echoes dimly.

“I’m definitely browning out hard, dude. I really shouldn't have… Can we… can we pretend this didn't happen?”

Dennis lets out a shaky breath. There’s a heavy ache in his chest and his muscles are screaming with tension. He doesn’t want to pretend this didn't happen. Just another memory, pushed out of his mind. He wants more, he wants so much more. And he can’t walk away again. He can’t just sit back and watch and let some other man have what was his for so many years. 

He's not going to walk away again.

“Mac…” The other man looks up at the sound of his name. Dennis is biting his tongue so hard, he’s nearly drawing blood. Mac’s eyes are silently pleading him. “Is that really what you want?”

The room is suddenly too quiet, almost painfully so, as Dennis waits with bated breath for a response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! ([x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com))


End file.
